


Margaritas and making out

by Teary_smiles



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F, don't worry they're not straight tho, my lesbian grandmothers love each other to pieces, warning: brief mention of Jacob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teary_smiles/pseuds/Teary_smiles
Summary: A short fluffy one-shot featuring my favorite lesbian (grand)moms, margaritas, and just a little bit of making out





	Margaritas and making out

“Do you have to sit on the counter right between the blender and the ingredients?” Grace asked in a much less exasperated tone that the question deserved, making a big show of leaning over and around Frankie to get to the tequila that made all the fruit juicing and ‘cooking’ worth it.  
  
“Yes, so I can be close to you without having to sit in the sink” Frankie replied with a smile, like it was a perfectly logical argument.  
  
Grace turned her attention from the bottle in her hand to the woman in front of her, suddenly aware that her face was mere inches away from where Frankie’s breasts would be if they weren't covered in 3 layers of baggy fabrics and 2 necklaces.  
  
She closed her eyes, took in a deep, steadying breath, and leaned away from the distraction, back to her place in front of the blender. Grace poured the alcohol into the almost ready margaritas, and without choosing to, her gaze wandered back to Frankie. Unable to help herself, Grace began to study the other woman’s features: Frankie’s grin and perfect teeth, her smile lines, and happy crinkles around her eyes, which divulged what Grace had always found the most admirable part of Frankie: her ever-positive outlook on life. She found all of it absolutely breathtaking, and evidently was staring too attentively, since Frankie began to notice.  
  
What’s wrong?” Frankie asked innocently  
“Nothing.”  
“Whaat” She nagged.  
“Nothing, just… you look stunning, that’s all.”  
  
“Oh Grace, did you drink without me?”  
“What? No,” she replied defensively, “Of course not” she added with a huff that vaguely resembled a snort of sorts, or perhaps a chuckle.  
“I didn’t know you were capable of being nice while sober.” Frankie teased.  
“Of course I am,” Grace scoffed, “Look, I haven’t had a single drop of alcohol, and I’m telling you in all seriousness: Frankie you are a beautiful and astounding woman.” Grace assured sincerely.  
“Well thank you.” Frankie blushed, slightly taken aback by the compliment, “But you are the most magnificent and ravishing woman I know.”  
Grace turned away from the kitchen counter to avoid Frankie seeing her blush.  
  
“No point in trying to make Jacob jealous when he’s not even here,” Grace said, trying hard to keep the bitterness out of her voice, and only failing slightly.  
  
Frankie hopped down from the counter with as much finesse as her old joints could muster, and followed Grace around the kitchen island towards the couch.  
  
“I told you, Jacob and I broke up, and I don’t want to get back together with him.”  
“Oh, I wasn’t sure if that was for real,” Grace commented airily, mindlessly busying herself with arranging their drinks on the table, “After all, you were completely ready to move to Santa Fe and start your life over with him, and then all of a sudden you told me you two were through.”  
“Yeah, well I guess I just realised that Santa Fe, Jacob… I mean he was great but it just wasn’t what I wanted.”  
“Well what do you want?” Grace asked as nonchalantly as she could, putting her feet up on the footrest as Frankie followed suit, and then both turned to look at each other. Frankie’s eyes flitted towards Grace’s lips parting her own slightly, and then back towards the blonde’s eyes, where their gazes locked. This time Grace was the one to tear away, reaching to where she’d put down the drinks to grab her own and hand Frankie hers. Frankie took a deep breath, that she wished would have been quieter, and collected herself.  
  
“I just want those margaritas, and to stop being sober” Frankie half-joked.  
“For a moment there you were looking at my lips like you were going to say you wanted me.” Grace chuckled trying to make light of the situation in a failed, last-ditch attempt to steady her racing heart.  
“Maybe I was,” she replied, mirroring Grace’s smug tone.  
  
Emboldened by Grace’s lack of response, Frankie continued, “You know me, I’ll try anything once.” She said with a wink. Once again, when Grace didn’t even respond with an eye-roll, Frankie continued, and began rambling about some crazy taco she’d tried on time in a Trader Joe’s parking lot, but Grace couldn’t bring herself to focus on the words being said, instead of the lips they were coming from.  
  
Grace took a swig of her drink, and with liquid courage in her bloodstream, leaned forward and silenced Frankie by pressing a kiss onto her lips. She wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol rushing to her head, or a different kind of high she was riding, but time slowed, her pulse raced, and her hands found their way to Frankie’s unbelievably soft hair.  
  
Grace had no idea how many seconds passed, but at some point she became aware that she wasn’t dreaming, and she was, in fact, kissing Frankie. Scandalised, she quickly pulled away, and then sat in place frozen. Her brain was screaming ‘run’, her heart was begging her to do it again, and her body was refusing to listen to either. Grace’s hands moved to her mouth of their own volition, where the tingling in her fingertips met the tingling of her lips, and she could still taste what was distinctly Frankie with a hint of lime juice. Her eyes studied every feature on Frankie’s face, part in admiration of the woman’s beauty, part in preparation for a negative reaction and fear of losing her best friend.  
  
Frankie still sat where she had before Grace had decided to change everything, although with distinctly less rambling about food; Frankie had her eyes closed and her lips perfectly still and slightly pursed.  
  
Grace felt as though she was sitting on a knife’s edge, unsure which way things would fall and it was eating her alive. Slowly, Frankie opened her eyes, and her lips parted slightly, eventually making way for a wide signature Frankie smile, and Grace let out a breath she hadn’t realised she was holding in.  
  
“Now that is something I’d like to try twice.” Frankie said smiling even wider.  
“Really?” Grace asked with a newfound softness and vulnerability Frankie was beginning to realise she wanted to hear more often.  
“Oh yeah!” Frankie said with a re-affirmative head nod, as she leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
